Mimiko Uchiha
Background Early life Mimiko's Early life was pretty smooth in comparison to her future lover Karite Uchiha. Her family didn't suffer any losses during that night as they were away on a mission and she was in her friends house in the Hyuga district i.e Hinako Uzumaki When she came back, she was shocked as she saw dead bodies all over the floor. However, she remained strong and calmed herself down knowing that whoever did this was gone now as the Police Force had these weird masked people in cuffs. She then heard crying over in one of the houses and decided to check it out. When she reached the source of it she saw a little boy with unruly hair on the ground crying as the Cops took what she supposed was his family away because they were dead. So, she decided to approach the boy and introduced herself to him. "Hey there. I'm sorry about your parents. i don't know what happened here" "T-there were so many of them..." The boy sobs "Mommy....daddy.....bro...all gone" he cries and the girl frowns as she hugs the boy and tells him her name "My name's Mimiko. What's yours?" "K...Karite". From that day onward the two developed a sense of kinship with each other as Mimiko became a sort of sister to him and would train with him regularly along with comfort him. Until he was taken in by the head family i.e. Fugaku and Mikito In the academy, they were in the same class and usually studied together. She slowly grew attached to him and developed feeling for the boy. They both mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique overtime and also learnt the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Later on she was assigned to a team with the leader being none other than Kurenai Yuhi. On one mission Hinako was wounded ad what frightened her was that she could loos one of her best friends here and now. Flashing back to the bodies on that night, she activated her Sharingan and defeated all her foes. Personality Mimiko has a kind and caring personality and gets attached to people quickly. She does whatever she can to expand her circle of trust, however, she doesn't quite like the Clan's advanced form of Kekki Genkai. The Mangekyou and it's eternal Mangekyou. Mimiko Uchiha cares more about her lover Karite more than anything else in the world. He's everything to her and vice-versa, since they're both Wolf sages she acts the main Female Wolf of the pack. She's protective of him in combat and doesn't like it when he gets hurt, but when at home she loves him more than anything in the world. She's very loving and shares it with everyone she meets, Uchiha or not which has made plenty in her village to adore her as a kind hearted child. She truly hates the MS and EMS, seeing it as vile. She's seen its' corrupting influence on her uncle who constantly berates her and her family for not embracing it. He even beats up her mother for being weak which is when she awakened her Sharingan and vowed to never misuse the powers she has. So with that said, she uses her skills in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and more importantly Genjutsu. And after falling head over heels for her childhood friend Karite, she was a bit appauled on how much he relied on his MS and EMS. She sat him down for a talk and let loose. She cried about how her Uncle was abusive and that she was called a weakling for not embracing the Uchiha destiny of killing and bloodshed of the old days. And that he was vile enough to order her to kill him, but she assures Kar that she has no intentions. She was scared of how much he was relying on his kekki-Genkai and kindly asked him to tone it down. Karite engulfed her in a hug and swore on his parents grave that he'd never again overuse or over-rely on it and only use it if the situation calls for it. Abilities Nature Transformations Mimiko's arsenal of techniques expanded over the years since she graduated from the academy, towards meeting Karite, then the kidnapping of Sasuke by Orochimaru for twisted purposes towards fighting the Animal path of Pain and participating the the 4th Great Ninja war against Madara, Kabuto, Obito and Kagyua. Her Fire release arsenal is pretty wide with notable techniques like Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique which is one of favourites followed by, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique which is something he likes to mix with her Taijutsu. Although, she does have quite the liking towards Fire techniques with a little theatrics to it, something grand. Which is why she learnt the Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance and Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique whichs he spams and uses to devastate against huge waves of Zetsu in the 4th great Shinobi world war. Mimiko also has an affinity for Lightning. She was taught by her parents. From her parents she learnt Lightning Release Shadow Clone and Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder along with Lightning Release:Depth Charge. She, along with Lightning and Fire also has only 2 Water jutsu's in his arsenal Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique and Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique which were taught to her by her now Lover, Karite Uchiha during the events before Pain's invasion. Where they shared a heated kiss. When she saw her friends and parents die in the Invasion she awakened her Mangekyou Sharingan with the ability of Telekinesis and Amateratsu to protect her loved one aka Karite Uchiha Later along the line she's awaken her EMS which she obtained as her mother had fallen during the 4th Ninja War. She had already suspected that her vision was waning, so before she died she gave Mimiko her Mangekyou, which activated her EMS. Along with these she can also enter Wolf Sage Mode which she learnt after the Pain invasion with Karite Uchiha This grants her various Sage techniques, Sage art: Wolf pack, Sage art: Winds of Kami, Sage Art: Phantom Claws of Wind Wolf, Sage art: Sensory awareness and Sage Art: White Wolf Titian along with Sage art: White wolf bullet Taijutsu Mimiko has trained under Gai as well, and subsequently she has learned the 8 gates technique. However, due to her use of the Sharingan she can't open more than 3 gates without exhausting all her stamina. Genjutsu Being gifted with the sharingan, Mimiko has an affinity for it. However she isn't arrogant, so she seeks out help from Kurenai and leanrs a few techniques